True Friend
by DBZfan4
Summary: After the death of Goku his friends grieve the loss of a true friend. Includes many different points of view Please R
1. Prologue

True Friend

Prologue

AN: Well here it is again. After editing and a little revising, I have uploaded it again. I would have had it up again sooner, but I just never got around to it. I hope you like it.

(Vegeta's pov)

Ever since he came to the planet called Earth ,he had to compete with Goku. He watched him some how, even though the odds where against him, always manage to save the ones he loved. He had to watch him become a S.S. before him . Even though he despised him for surpassing him, he admired him for what he had done. He discovered S.S.2,only to be surpassed by Goku once again. Up until now he had been there for anyone who needed him, he had even been there for him. This puzzled him, how could he have been such a good friend for someone who hated him so much. The thing about Goku was that he bore no grudges towards those he once fought. Goku always tried to make you see the error of your ways. Now Goku had made the ultimate sacrifice for the ones he loved.

" I think the earth will be safer without me." 'That's just your cowardice talking.' the Saiyan prince thought to himself

"Why Kakarot ,why?" he cried out into the wilderness.

"You had to be the hero, didn't you. You couldn't let anyone else have

the glory, could you." he said the emotion pouring out of him.

AN: I do not own DBZ. Please R&R, and please no flames.


	2. The Death of Goku

Chapter one

The Death of Goku

This is my version of Goku's death.

(Vegeta's pov)

It was an all out battle. Goku had the upper hand, but Cell did not give up.

Everything he tried, Goku seemed to anticipate it and counter it. As they fought Cell little by little was losing energy. Vegeta, who was watching from the side lines, sensed this and so did Goku. He knew that if he could keep it up for another hour or so, Cell would no longer have enough energy to regenerate. Goku did a kamahamaha wave that blasted half of his body away, as usual Cell regenerated. Goku came up behind him locked his arms tightly around him and started straight for the ground, at the last possible second he let go and pulled up. This sent Cell crashing to the ground.

"You knew he was not dead, yet you waited for him to come out. You could have attacked him when he was down. But you would never do that even if it cost you your life. You could never sink down to his level could you Kakarot?" he paused." Well it got you killed didn't it. Of course how could you know he was building up energy for a final attack. I didn't even sense it. You always had to be noble. Then Cell came out of hiding in a rage and shot you with a distructo disk (the one like Frieza's). Cell's energy was used up. You tried to avoid it but you couldn't. There you where dieing, and with what was left of your energy you destroyed Cell completely. We all came to you and with your last few breaths you said,'H.h.hey...v.v.Vegeta..p.p.protect the...w.w.world for me will ya,...and g.g.Gohan...take care of your mom f.f.for meeee...'I should have been there fighting along side you, but you had to do it alone so you could have all the glory for yourself, didn't you !"he screamed as he obliterated a near by mountain.

AN: hope you enjoyed it, please no flames.


	3. The Loss of a Father

True Friend

Chapter Two

The Loss of a Father (The Gain of a Friend)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

(Gohan's pov)

"Dad!" Gohan screamed as he woke up.

It had been a week since Goku's death he was taking it hardly. Vegeta was taking it worse than he would admit. You could tell the fire in his eyes had dimmed. He even started to train less. Gohan had taken it the worst of all. Everyone had very little to say and they all looked gloomy.

"You're supposed to be here for us. You're supposed to be here for me. Why! Dad. Why couldn't you let me help. Now...now what am I supposed to do without you to be here for me?"

He went outside and started to fly he didn't care where he was going. He just had to blow some steam off. But he couldn't find a spot. Every time he landed he remembered something he and his dad had done there.

Every time he would talk with Vegeta he would say to him,

"Your father was a true warrior. He gave his life to save this planet and it's people. You should be proud."

This gave him very little comfort because he'd rather have his father alive. So he could talk with him about life and fighting. But that wasn't a luxury he had. The closest he could come was Piccolo, and he didn't talk much. Sometimes he and Vegeta would spar, but Vegeta didn't talk very much either. Vegeta would sometimes tell him about their ancestors. He explained things a little more than Goku had. Over time they began a training program together, and made it a habit to train often and hard. Vegeta and he grew close, although you would never be able to tell, because the kind of affection they showed to each other was more understood than expressed verbally. Through their talks and fights they helped each other to eventually recover from the loss of a true hero and friend to all.


	4. A Widow's Grief

True Friend

Chapter Three

A Widow's Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

(Chi-Chi's POV)

It was a gloomy day she was lying in her room on her bed paralyzed. She had been like this for three days. Then something snapped inside of her. She slowly got up and left her room. Once outside she went to the kitchen door and proceeded out it. She began to walk, then a slow jog, onto a partial run, until she was running at full speed. She ran faster than she ever had before. After awhile she slowed and then came to a sudden halt. She sank to her knees and began to cry. Through her weeping and tears shell yelled out.

"Goku!... Why did you leave me... wh…wh...what gave you the right to do such a thing to me. Your supposed to be here with me to watch Gohan grow up. Your supposed to be here to see our grandchildren. But that won't happen now. You should've just stayed here instead of fighting. No, you couldn't do that you had to be Mr. hero and save the world again." she cut off and cotinued crying. It began to rain. In almost a wisper she muttered, "Gohan needs you," she paused " I need you. Wh…What are we going to do without you here?"

She slowly rose to her feet. But she just stood there unmoving for ten minutes. Then she slowly began to walk back to the house. When she finally reached the house she was drenched. But she just went to her room laid on her bed. Every now and then she would come out of her room to get a small snack or go to the bathroom, but then she'ld be right back in her room. She followed this pattern for weeks later. Eventually she went on with her life and did the best she could without Goku.

AN: This is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far. I hope you liked it. If you liked this story then you might like my other story How Videl and Gohan Fell in Love. Of course it's a romance it has ten chapters and a little over 6,000 words. But the beginning of both these stories came to me around the same time. I also have another story its call Tragic Loss. It's a short story for Star Trek: The Next Generation.


	5. A Friend Lost

True Friend

Chapter Four

A Friend Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

(Bulma's POV)

Capsule Corp was quiet virtually no one was stirring. Bulma sat in her room fiddling with the dragon radar and other new and or broken products, while she tried to keep her mind off of it. No one dared disturb her, they were all hurt and dealing with it in their own ways. Finally she could take it no longer, she put down her tools and started to cry. She sat there remembering the first time she had ever seen him. There Goku was young and naïve and she was searching for the dragon balls. From that first adventure there grew a friendship that lasted till the day he died. "Oh, Goku, why did you have to leave us." she mumbled to herself.

"We need you more than you know. Why did you have to be so stubborn, you should have accepted help. But you always have to do things on your own and protect others from danger. You always took things head on even when it seemed that you were the under dog. Goku, you always seemed to find the best in your enemies and if you could not turn them you would destroy them. That was your downfall, you always fight fair, but your enemies do not." she said as she got up.

She made her way outside. She threw down a flying capsule and got in. Bulma made her way to that very spot where they first met. Once there she reminisced about all the good times they had had back in the old days and she began to slowly sob. All those times had changed once he had married Chi Chi, as would be expected. He spent less time hanging around and more time at his place, but despite of all this they had been able to keep a good relationship. Of course it wasn't quite as care free as it once had been, but Goku essentially stayed the same, except of course he got stronger and stronger. It was actually nice when he brought Gohan. And she had grown close to him as well. After awhile of pondering these things she eventually went back, and started to work in her room again. As the days passed the hurt lessened, but it never quite went away.

AN: Well I hope you liked it. I had some trouble expressing some of my thoughts, but overall I'm happy with what I wrote.


	6. Memorial

True Friend

Chapter Five

Memorial

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

The rain poured. The wind blew. The trees swayed. The animals cried out. The worst day in history had come and gone but today was a day for remembrance, the day that everyone dreaded, even though the worst had already occurred. The loss of a true hero had occurred and now it was time for all the earth to remember his deeds even if they didn't realize he even existed. His friends dressed for the occasion his family took a little longer to get ready than the rest.

The ceremony was to be held in the woods he loved so much. Everyone arrived on time. They said nothing the loss was to much at the time. They all gathered in the agreed spot.

"We are gathered here today to honor the loss of a true friend and hero." Balma began in the least emotional voice she could make."He was known as Goku by most but some referred to him as Kakarot, but to all he was a friend or tried to be. He was the most kind and gentle person we may ever meet. The only time he even showed force and rage was against pure evil. He never gave a second thought to kindness. He always helped or tried to help anyone in need. The only thing in his life that surpassed physical strength was the strength of his heart." she paused holding back her tears just a bit longer. " So today we say good bye for the last and final time." and then she burst in to tears along with every one else. Everyone hugged and slowly they all left with heavy hearts. Gohan and ChiChi stood there for awhile longer.The memorial didn't last long because no one could bear it for very long. Most of them had not quite gotten over his loss yet. And so the world gained an eerie calm that lasted forthree days until it moved on and the friends and family moved on in solemn reverence of the hero and friend that had so affected their lives forever, they would never forget, passing the legacy of the man from generation to generationuntil their lines ceased. But the world itself could never forget the hero that had saved them so many times!

The End

AN: Well here it is the completion of my story. The first one I've completed. I hope you liked it. Here it is again, after fan fiction took it off, Well I hope you guys are happy I edited and did a little revising. This story started over a year ago in the middle of the night. Originally this was only going to have the prologue and the first chapter, but as you can see awhile down the road I decided otherwise and now it has a littlemore than 2300 words. I'm glad i decided to expand to the plot I think it made it a lot better. Thanks to all who reviewed this story has been an experience I won't soon forget.

This is DBZFan4 signing off on this story.


End file.
